vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rolling Bubbles
|-|Miyako Gotokuji= |-|Rolling Bubbles= |-|Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing= |-|Harmony Bunny= |-|Bubbles Component= |-|Dynamo Bubbles= Summary Miyako Gotokuji (豪徳寺 みやこ, Gōtokuji Miyako) also know to her alter ego as Rolling Bubbles, a cute and kind member of the Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters. She originated from the show The Powerpuff Girls and been adopted by the Japanese animation production, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuff Girls Z she is represented as Bubbles and her weapon is a Bubble Wand. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Likely 8-B | High 6-A, likely higher | Unknown Name: Miyako Gotokuji, Rolling Bubbles, Harmony Bunny Origin: Powerpuff Girls Z Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, student Powers and Abilities: Mutagen Empowerment, Impervious to bad luck, Transformation (along with Clothing Generation) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can create tornadoes, Skilled in stealth, Can fire bombs and missiles, Weapon Mastery | Stronger than above, Magic, Flight, Zoolingualism, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Deflection (with the Bubble Wand), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Surface Scaling (with spider shoes), White Aura, Resistance to Corruption, Fire and damage, Bubble Manipulation, Conditional Purification, Can ensnare Intangibility being such as ghosts, Love Inducement (with combined attack), Absorption, Piloting, White/Black Z-ray Manipulation, Nullification and Sealing (with electro box), Transmutation (with the Bubble Wand), limited BFR (can toss people to outer space as far as the Moon), Adhesion (with super glue), Animation (via Kennainium) | Can combine and switch modes, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel via Subspace Travel, Transdimensional intercom link Attack Potency: Human level | Likely City Block level (Activates all abilities to fire a barrage of projectiles of every kind) | Multi-Continent level (Accidentally split the moon in half in a race), likely higher (Can also absorb/borrow powers from her teammates) | Unknown (Is not built for combat, but does retain basic combat capabilities) Speed: Normal Human, at least Relativistic reactions via powerscaling | Supersonic | At least Relativistic | Massively FTL+ via warp (can accelerate well past the speed of light and enter hyperspace) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown (Can jump very high) | Class Y+ (Mended the Moon in an instant) | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown (Knocked Rowdyruff Boys far into the skies) | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Unknown (Can survive electrocution) | Likely City Block level (Crashed into the ground from this height and speed) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked their own attacks), likely higher | Unknown Stamina: Normal | At least above average | High, but over-exerting oneself over long period drains power | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Likely several kilometers | Planetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Ring & Compact/Transformation belt, Bubble Wand * Optional Equipment: Spider shoes, Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing, super glue, electro box and bag full of Kennainium/white light * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Z Intelligence: Is a bit dizty and naive, otherwise average Standard Tactics: Transforming | Firing projectiles | Using her Bubble Wand to fight | Time/dimensional travelling Weaknesses: Afraid of ghosts, sometimes naive | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide * Delivered all the presents around the world in a night. * Made Dynamo Z come alive via the white light. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Miyako transforms using the phrase "Rolling Bubbles". * The Super Great Amazing Ninja clothing has 48 different abilities and techniques. File:Rolling-bubbles-transformation-miyako-gotokuji-7158385-130-98.gif|Transformation File:Ppgz0212.gif|Bubble Champagne * Bubble Boing: By waving her wand Bubbles sends huge, super-powered bubbles. It can also block projectiles and send them back. ** Bubble Boing II ** Bubble Boing Christmas Special * Bubble Champagne: By waving her wand Bubbles sends smaller but several many bubbles. ** Bubble Champagne II ** Bubble Champagne Gorgeous * Balloon Catcher: Bubbles can use this to ensnare her target. It can also affect intangible beings. * Bubble Popper: Basically the same effect as Bubble Champagne with more hit damage variable. ** Bubble Popper II * Bubble Neba-neba (Balloon Stickiness): A technique where her bubbles are endowed with stickiness. * Shabon Freedom: Similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray", except it has a healing/purification factor for those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder of Him. * Triple Science Attack: A combination attack that combines the techniques of Buttercup's hammer and Blossom's yo-yo and fires off energy blasts. * Energy Ball: After learning to use her weapon Bubbles throws powerful white energy balls with her wand. * Love-Love Beam (Happy Thought Blaster): A combination technique that combines the power of the white light with Blossom and Buttercup into a white heart beam. This was originally intended to defeat Him by nullifying his evil. * Unnamed kiss: Bubbles blows a kiss that sends a heart shaped aroma blast. Used to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys who were already amped with the black Z-ray particles. * Bubbles Finish: A finishing attack which Bubbles blows into her wand to make normal but still a huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubble, then absorbs the powers of Blossom and Buttercup into it to produce a large bubble that pop to reveal pyramid-shaped metal structures of different sizes that crush large enemies. She pops the bubbles using the end of her bubble wand, and is endowed with the ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder of Him. Key: Miyako | Using Spare Clothing | Rolling Bubbles | Dynamo Z-Bubbles Component/Bubbles Mode Note: Not to be confused with her alternate reality counterparts. Explanations Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. This was proven useful in gathering information quickly, shown when she asked the animals for Him's whereabouts. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Momoko later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it, though it worked equally well that way.Episode 2: Bouncing Bubbles Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to make normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include''" Catcher", " Poyon" ,"Boyon" , Mumble mumble swing deu wa, "Balloon Nebaneba" , "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" , "Popper", "Bubble Popper" and "Bubbles Finish". '' However, the true potential of her powers is not shown until it show up her power to produce a multiple electricity white light and ability to heal those afflicted with Black Z rays or black powder for Him.Episode 46: Return of Him Gallery File:Bubbles_second_clothe.jpg File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Adult_Bubbles.jpg|Adult File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Old_Powerpuff_Girls_Z.jpg|Elder Rolling-Bubbles-miyako-gotokuji-7147379-651-492.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wand Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users category:Water Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users category:Wind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Time Travelers Category:Explosion Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Purification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Toei Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bubble Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier